In an interconnected computing environment, access to a resource such as a server or other computer or active device may give rise to vulnerabilities such as exposure to one or more viruses. Additionally, a version of software or other data, such as a database or data file, on an active device may be incompatible with versions on other active devices, leading to system difficulties or failure.
Further, it may be desirable to restrict access from an active device to another active device or other resource, e.g. restrict access to a known group of active devices or group of active devices which satisfy a minimum level of desired characteristics.
Access between active devices interconnected on a data network may be controlled, however, to disallow access between those active devices which do not meet certain standards as imposed by a “watchdog” function existing on the data network.